Looking For Elsa
by NinjaKittie
Summary: Regina gave up her baby in the EF and Robin and Regina do not remember her. This is out of character. For all invovled. MAJOR AU Part two: Elsa's wedding a lot of mother daughter relationship. Brother sister and cousin and aunt moments. ALL FLUFF.
1. Chapter 1

"Robin if this curse works again then... then she'll have to stay here all alone what are we going to do?" Regina said crying and pacing in the nursery. They had gone to the summer palace to "talk" about the curse when really Regina gave birth to a baby girl. Granny helped. Regina and Granny had gotten close in the year that they had been here.

"One of my merry men will stay with her." Robin responded hugging Regina. It didn't comfort her.

They started arguing. She finally knew what Snow was going through with Emma. Now she feels regret.

"I'll stay" Ruby said walking into the palace. She must have followed them.

"NO!" Regina said after ten minutes of arguing. "I don't want to be separated from my child!" Regina walked out of the room and into the garden. She always felt better felt free outside. She hated what was happening she hated always fighting. Seemed like all anyone ever did anymore was fight. Ever since they decided to go back home. Fight after fight after fight. Regina was tired of it.

"Regina. You have to make a decision." Granny said walking out into the garden. Regina didn't know what she would do. She did know she needed a hug though.

Granny hugged her for five minutes and calmed her down.

"I'll stay with her." Granny said Regina went to protest but Granny continued. "I raised Ruby good. I know you want to raise your child. All mothers do. But, you need to think about everyone in this situation. The kingdom needs their queen. The town needs their mayor. In 16 years I'll come back with your girl. Regina, it's the only way. Please." Granny never let go of Regina they just stood there in the middle of the garden and let the Snow fall all around them.

"Okay" Regina said after a while.

Granny let her go and smiled. She lead Regina back into the nursery and She held her daughter.

Everyone left the room including Robin so Regina could say goodbye for now.

"I love you. Never ever think I don't. I'm leaving you with someone I trust and love completely. You are so beautiful and you will be amazing. I'm sorry I don't get to watch you grow up. The world is cruel. You are my sunshine and my everything and you're not even a day old yet. I'll see you in 16 years though. I love you. I love you so much Elsa." Regina kissed the baby then set her in the crib.

Granny came in the room.

"Her name is Elsa." Regina said. She gave Granny a hug and enchanted the room. Her and Robin and Ruby all went back to the original palace and casted the curse.

(They defeat Zelena and get their memories back except for the memory of Elsa. Marion comes back and Robin chooses her unwillingly. It's been 16 years. And 15 since the last evil thing happened.)

"Good Morning Regina!" Ruby yelled out of the diner.

"Morning Ruby. You got pancakes on yet?" Regina asked walking past people who said hello.

"Putting them on in five should be done in about twenty minutes." Ruby responded.

"See you then!" Regina hollered back.

"Happy 15 Regina!" Belle yelled. Regina made her way to Belle who was glowing.

"Thank you Belle. Looking beautiful as always. How far?" Regina said. Over the past 15 years Belle and Regina had become good friends. To everyone now, Regina was just Regina, not the evil queen.

"How did you know? I haven't even told Rumple or Betty yet." Belle responded.

"I'm with you everyday. I know you. And they will be so excited. You gonna tell them tonight at the party?" Regina asked.

Belle shook her head and Regina hugged her and they started walking down the road talking about the fair/party for the 15 year of no evil.

"Gran!" Neal yelled running out of Artie's office.

"Yes Neal." Regina responded. He had grown up with Henry telling him that Regina was his grandmother so he called her Gran because of it. Regina didn't mind she kinda liked it. Snow had started calling her mom too. Just to help Neal out with talking because he wasn't speaking so it just kind of stuck after that.

"Can I have some wine tonight?" Neal asked.

"What did your mother say?" Regina responded. Belle laughed.

"That it was up to you if I stay the night at your house." Neal responded he was 15 and always wanted a drink.

"Rolland staying at my house this weekend. You know that it's the 4th weekend of the month." Regina said.

Neal grunted and walked away.

"That boy reminds me of a certain 15 year old." Regina said laughing. It surprised her how much Neal was like Snow. Not just in looks but in everything else.

"I have to go to the pharmacy see you at the diner tonight?" Belle said.

Regina shook her hear yes and turned to walk away when she walked right into Marion and Robin.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning" Regina said. She still loved Robin very much and while yes he is with Marion they had just ended a 14 year affair. She beat herself up everyday for it.

"Good morning Regina." Marion responded. Regina didn't know if she knew about the affair. She always tip toed around Marion.

"Morning" Robin said smiling. Regina ended their affair when Marion almost caught them, twice.

"Will you be at the dinner tonight? It's just outside of the library in the middle of the road but almost everyone is coming so we figured it was safe." Regina said with her fake smile she wore so well.

"Yes. That is where We will exchange Rolland. He is very excited to go over to his moms house. Still at 18 years old loves you more then anyone." Marion said trying not to cry. Rolland had called Regina "mama" the night Marion had returned. It stuck no matter how hard they tried to change it.

"I'm sorry. I'll see you tonight" Regina said then she left.

She walked down the road to the diner. She thought if anyone she could confide her short comings to would be her daughter and some what granddaughter.

"Morning Gran." Emma said when she saw Regina walk through the door. Emma was 8 months pregnant and ate anything and everything she could. She was always eating, though twins would do that to you.

"Good morning Emma." Regina said with a laugh then went over and kiss her on the forehead. Emma and Regina were extremely close now a days. It seems like whenever Emma is pregnant (3rd time) She only want Regina not Hook. It made Hook mad but made Regina laugh. When they were alone Emma would tell her that she misses Neal more then anything. Henry looked just like him now.

"Mom! Thank God you are here. What did you tell Neal?" Snow asked running faster then ever.

"That Rolland will be at my house tonight so he couldn't come over and drink. Why?" Regina asked her.

"Because that's what I wanted you to say." Snow said calming down now and giving Regina a hug.

"So... I have a confession and you might hate me after but, know that it is over now." Regina said sitting down and eating a banana off of the table. Emma and Snow joined her. Regina looked around and noticed everyone was gone.

"Hook and dad took Henry and Ava and Leo and Miranda and Sammi out to the island. Rumple and Belle and Betty and Mike are meeting them there. Neal is working with Archie all day so it's just us 5." Snow said rubbing Emma's belly.

Regina thought about all the kids. Emma had Henry, Ava, Leo and Miranda. Regina thought this woman is crazy. Snow and David had Emma, Neal and Sammi. Regina also thought they were crazy, because that's a lot. Regina only had Snow and Rolland. Henry called her Gran just like his aunt and uncle and his siblings. She was happy though with her big family though one more she wouldn't mind.

"I've been sleeping with Robin for the past 14 years. I just ended it though so don't kill me." Regina said. Snow looked at her with concern and then stood up and hugged her.

"Mom I know. I'm glad you ended it though." Snow responded. She smiled then went to make hot chocolate with cinnamon, always with cinnamon just like Regina taught her.

"You knew?!" Regina and Emma asked.

"Of course I knew. You always looked smitten when you would come pick up one of the kids." Snow said then she set down the hot coco and smiled. "By the way Sammi and Ava want to stay with you tomorrow night so that the boy's can have bonding time and us girls can have ours."

"Okay. Movie marathon? Drama?" Regina said drinking her hot coco. She loved the new bond with Snow and Emma. They'd been through a lot together. They barely remembered the bad past now. They only saw an amazing future together.

"Sounds perfect Gran." Emma said getting up to eat some peach pie.

"Love the idea mom" Snow said.

They chit chatted for a few more minutes then Regina had to leave to get everything ready for tonight's festivities.

Regina was happy with her life. She saw Rolland and Henry all the time had amazing relationships with almost everyone in the town. Yet she felt like something was missing from her life. She felt the hole in her heart that she had felt when she and Henry were separated 16 years ago. She just couldn't understand why.

(Granny and Elsa)

"Granny I'm home! I got us some dinner! I hope you like giant strawberries and Unicorn!" Elsa shouted into the cottage that she called home. She whispered it's not like we haven't had it a million times.

Elsa had brown eyes and hair. She smiled even when she wanted to cry. She was cold when needed and light hearted when wanted. Granny tells her she's just like her mother. "Bat shit crazy with a damn good heart" is what she always tells Elsa when she wants to know about her mother.

Her bow and arrow skills were perfect. When they had ransacked a camp about 5 miles away they had found a bow with 50 arrows and Elsa took to it instantly. Just like her daddy. "He could hit you in the heart from the castle window." Granny always says that. Granny tells her stories about everything except for their names and why they gave her up.

"Happy birthday Elsa" Granny said. She had a bow and a bean in her hand and a cake on the table.

"Granny you shouldn't have!" Elsa said taking the bow. She looked at bean confused. "What's that?" Elsa asked.

"It's a magic bean. It's been 16 years since your mother and father were here. And now. I'm gonna tell you why they had to leave you and why I stayed with you." Granny said. She set the bean in a cloth and set it on the table. Elsa had been waiting for this moment her whole life.

"Your mother is the queen. And your father is a thief" Granny started.


	3. Chapter 3

Granny told her that they didn't want to give her up they had to. They were forced to. She never said what their names were. She told her about how they had only been together once and she was the result. That they loved her very much which is why they left Granny with her.

"So. You're not my real grandmother?" Elsa asked sadder then ever.

"No, but I love you as if I was my Elsa. I love Regina as if she were my child. Snow as if she was my granddaughter." Granny responded careingly.

"Who's Snow?" Elsa asked confused.

"She's your sister. You also have a brother Rolland. You have a niece and a mystery baby. Emma and I never got to see what Snow had. You have a great-nephew, his name is Henry. You have a brother in-law named David. You have an entire family back home." Granny said. Elsa stood fighting back tears.

"They are not my family! This is my home not there!" Elsa screamed then ran in to the forest. It would be dark soon which is when the monsters came out she would be home then.

She ran to the castle. She came here to think. She would sit at the end of a great big apple tree. She loved apples and she never really knew why. They're so sickly sweet is what she always said. She loved them though not like those green apples that were just bitter.

She wrote in a book she had found in the castle. She loved what sh found. It was like a big mystery in there.

One day she found a dairy that belonged to the evil queen. Regina was her name and while Elsa read her diary she found out that the evil queen isn't so evil. She was just a teenager when she took over the role of queen. Elsa couldn't imagine being queen so young. She thought that if this queen was still around and didn't die. Elsa would take her away from all of this. Being queen being married to a man her fathers age. Elsa would save her from it all. She would be a hero, well in this country a Merry woman. She wondered if she got that from her mother or father.

(Back in Storybrooke)

"Gran!" Henry yelled running up Regina and hugging her. "I did it! I finally asked Wendy to marry me! She said yes!" Henry wouldn't stop smiling the now 28 year old (who still looked 20) had been with Wendy since Neverland.

"Henry that's amazing!" Regina said hugging him. Henry had bought a wedding ring 5 years ago and just couldn't bring himself to purpose.

"I'm gonna go tell mom and grandma!" Henry shouted hugging Regina and giving her a kiss then ran away leaving Regina laughing. She really was happy for everyone but, she wished she could wake up to someone in the morning plan a wedding. Sure she had helped Emma plan her marriage to Hook but that was different story. Planning a wedding she actually wanted to be a part of and in would be her own not her granddaughters or her daughters not even her grandsons. There was a time she thought maybe her and Robin would be married but that was a long time ago and before she lost their baby. Maybe that was the hole she was feeling today. She had lost it exactly 16 years ago today.

Regina shook off all her sad thoughts and went and got dressed for the dinner tonight. Her usual red dress that brought back so many good memories of Robin taking her out of it. She smiled when she got it on and told her self she wouldn't think about the baby or Robin or the what ifs or the what could've been's. She would go have an amazing time come home with her son and spend the day with her girls tomorrow. She smiled then left the house.

(Granny and Elsa)

Elsa sat at the tree and watched then sun set. She grabbed the diary, her diary, an apple, and her bow she started to head home. Granny had told her her whole life that they would go to this place called Storybrooke, she just didn't think it would be this soon. She had explored all the castles and the dark one's cave where he was held for being evil. She had been to all the Merry Men camps in the land. She still didn't want to leave though.

"Will I still have my name?" Elsa asked after dinner was done. They had sat in silence all this time and now it was question time.

"Of course! The only thing that will change is where we are." Granny said.

Elsa thought for a moment. What she knew was that the queen was dead and so was this land so she smiled and shook her yes and the jumped through the portal.

(Storybrooke)

"Regina! I'm so sorry I forgot are you okay?" Snow asked realizing that today was the day she had had a dead baby.

"Yes Snow I'm fine. I don't want to dwell on that I want to make my speech and eat a lot of food okay?" Regina said. Snow shook her head and walked with Regina up to the front of the stage.

"Good evening everyone. I'm so happy to be here and share this moment with all of you. I'm happy to say that while I lost my baby all that time ago I have the biggest happiest family here. I love my daughter and many many grandchildren. While yes I married into being the queen and yes I am only a step mom I feel like I can be the best... What the hell is that?" Regina said causing everyone to look and in the middle of the road a blue vortex was opening up. Two people popped out.

"Granny?" Asked Regina.


	4. Chapter 4

"GRANNY!" Ruby, Regina, Snow, and Emma shout as the run to the woman with everyone else following.

Suddenly there was a young girl up and bow drawn. She stood next to Granny terrified She looked so familiar. Suddenly they all stopped and Robin had his bow drawn at her.

They look alike Regina thought.

"Elsa calm down baby. It's okay these are our friends." Granny said. Elsa lowered her bow and stood up straight. Regina came over and hugged Granny.

"I've missed you so much. Who's your friend?" Regina asked. A little confused she looked in her eyes and they matched.

"You don't remember Regina?" Granny asked.

Regina went to answer but was interrupted.

"Regina? As in queen... Regina?" Elsa said.

Granny watched her connect the dots in her head. It looked like she was swimming in darkness and was on the verge of tears.

"NO! NO!" Elsa screamed then she ran away. Regina inhaled. Their souls matched. Like an imprint but it's only and imprint you get when it's... your child.

Granny watch Regina realize what was happening. She started to cry.

"No I... I... I lost... lost... her. THAT'S NOT HER!" Regina screamed then went up in a cloud of purple smoke.

Regina landed in the woods. Their place. Hers and Robin's place the only place she was happy. She and Robin had told each other they loved each other there. She still uses love and not loved. She is madly in love with Robin but she's not sure about how he feels anymore.

She lit a fireball and put it on a stick and stuck it in the ground. She was just sitting there thinking.

Their eyes matched. Her face was a perfect match to both of them. The way she held the bow. She matched Robin in stance and form. The way she looked at Regina. She knew that look. The look of disbelief.

"She can't be mine" Regina said. "My baby died" Regina cried.

(Elsa)

She ran into the forest. She knew she would be safe there, free.

She slowed when she reached dense forest. Her heart felt whole and it felt weird. When she looked at the queen, she saw her self in her soul.

Elsa walked past a dead bird. She held it in her hands and it came back to life and flew away. She liked her powers, Gran says she's the only one in all realms that have that power so she needs to keep it a secret. The power of resurrection.

She walked for what felt like forever. Her eyes saw a light and watched as the woman paced back and forth. She was talking about how her baby died 16 years ago. Elsa thought she was just talking to herself but when she moved she saw a man.

The man matched her perfectly. The thief. The queen. Elsa had to talk to them.

"Your majesty?" Elsa asked not knowing how to address her... the... queen.

Robin Hood stood he knew. The look of her. She was his.

He ran to her and hugged her spinning her in the air and kissed her. He put her down and saw it in her. The fighter. The warrior. The hero. He was so sure now. This was his daughter the one he thought they'd lost so many years ago.

"I'm Robin Hood" Robin said crying a little bit.

"Are you?" Elsa asked. Robin Hood smiled and shook his head yes. He didn't need a DNA test. The look of her, she was his. Elsa hugged him and breathed and easy breath.

When they turned to talk to Regina she was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Regina paced back and forth in her father tomb. She couldn't believe it. Her daughter, alive!She was shaking and digging through everything.

"It's in the closet" Genie spoke startling her.

"Thank you." Regina responded.

She dug through the closet and when she found it she sat down and took a deep breath. About 13 years ago she found a blanket with the name Elsa written on it in hers and Robins spot out in the woods. She hugged the blanket. It was granny, she's been trying to drop hints about Elsa this whole time. From blankets to shoes to an arrow. Granny had sent her all of these things. Regina didn't know how she was just happy that she did.

"Do I need to take care of someone else?" Genie asked.

Regina let out a tear an shook her head no.

"No. I'm getting my happy ending this time." Regina said she still had the blanket and started walking into town.

She didn't know what she would say or she just had to hug her. Touch her, tell her she's so sorry and she loves her.

She saw Snow who came running toward her all the kids following like ducks.

"Mom! Are you okay? Who is that Elsa girl?" Snow asked looking over Regina to see if she was hurt in anyway.

"Gran are you okay?" Emma asked scared but still eating.

Regina didn't even noticed all of them checking her over and talking to her she was looking for Elsa. Her Elsa.

"Gran are you sure you're okay?" Henry asked.

That's when she saw her. They looked into each others eyes. Matching smiles. Regina walked away from everyone and started walking toward her.

The way she looked. Her smile her eyes. She was Regina's.

They reached each other only a step away from one another. Elsa saw the blanket in her hand.

"You have Leo! Granny told me she lost it." Elsa said.

"She sent it to me. She's been sending me things of yours for 13 years." Regina said a tear falling down her cheek.

"You're the queen. Queen Regina." Elsa said she was crying now too.

"I'm your mother." Regina said Elsa hugged her and she hugged back.

They stayed like that when they separated and Robin came over. They both hugged him when Regina pulled away he kissed her. She knew that he wanted to be a family now.

(fades to black)

Epilouge.

"Elsa come on. You are going to miss your own birthday ball." Snow said walking out into the garden. It was Elsa's 18th birthday ball.

When everyone went to sleep that night in Storybrooke they woke up in the Enchanted Forest. They were all home even Emma and Henry. And the many many children they all had.

"I'm afraid I won't remember the dance. Or I won't remember my speech. Sis I have no idea what I'm doing." Elsa paced.

Snow laughed.

"You are just like mother. You will be fine it's not your first ball." Snow said Elsa stopped and looked at her shocked.

"I am not just like Mother!" Elsa argued Snow laughed.

"Girls it's time. You know your mother hates to be kept waiting." Robin said. He did look handsome in his outfit.

"Okay father" Elsa said. Snow nodded her head and Robin lead his two ladies into the Ball Room.

"There are my girls. Everyone Princess Snow white and Princess Elsa" Regina said as they all clapped.

"I'm so thankful for my family. My amazing mother and father. The best brother and sister anyone in this world could ask for. Amazing nieces and nephews. And my best friend Wendy who is married to my great Nephew and glowing with the expectense of yet another child to bring joy and happiness into my life and families life. Thank you to my grandmother Betty. You are amazing and to Rumple and Belle and their kids. Especially Neal, who is the craziest man I've ever met but so happy that Emma and he found each other again. I don't need this castle or this land to know I'm home where ever my family is is where I'm home." Elsa spoke for her toast everyone stood and clapped.

"That speech was lovely, I think the king and queen love it too." He said.

"I call them mom and dad. And what should I call you?" Elsa asked as flirty as possible.

"Hans"

(The End?)


	6. part 2 chapter 1

Elsa stood looking out at the water. The summer palace she was born at was now her sisters home along with her nieces. It had been 3 years since they came home, when her mother finally got her happy ending. She was zoning out when a small voice came and asked for her.

"Auntie Elsa?"Anna asked walking into Elsa's room.

"Yes Anna?" Elsa responded the little 3 year old girl looked up at her.

"Watch!" Anna said the made it snow in the room.

"That's amazing you are getting so good!" Elsa told her.

"I'm gonna be like you and grandma Regina soon!" Anna told her excitedly.

Elsa smile at the young girl. She would miss these days of almost silence, but when she got married it will be a very different story.

"Anna stop bothering your aunt" Wendy said coming in and picking up the little girl.

"I'm sorry mama" Anna said resting her head on Wendy's shoulder.

Elsa went to say something but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hi" Regina said. Walking into the bedroom.

"Hello mother" Elsa responded with a bright smile. "How was Arendelle?"

"Beautiful honey your father got this blue suit and it matches the ties of the men in the wedding." Regina responded now embracing Elsa in a hug. "Wendy could you leave us for a moment?"

"I need to put the little ones down any way. I'll see you at supper" Wendy said then she was off.

Regina walked out to the balcony. She inhaled.

"I want to talk to you about maybe taking over the palace near where Belle was raised. It's the perfect fit for you and your brother. Not to mention your new husband." Regina said not turning to look at Elsa who was staring at her mother in disbelief.

"You love that palace. It's you favorite vacation spot." Elsa said.

Regina turned and looked into Elsa's eyes. She brushed a curl back from her face.

"I know. But, I love you more" Regina said.

They hugged.

"I love you more mom" Elsa said.


End file.
